Love and nothing more
by inferniayou
Summary: A silly one shot story. I failed to picture Sasuke's and Naruto's friendship exactly as i wanted. But maybe you'll get what i wanted to say.


"Naruto?"-Sasuke asked uncertainly. Naruto has just entered the room looking somehow very different. First weird thing Sasuke has noticed was that Naruto's eyes were red. Which was very unusual and instantly alarmed Sasuke.Another unnarutoish thing was his smile. For some reason Sasuke was scared by it. Maybe because both Naruto's smile and his eyes were looking hungrily at Sasuke. Aura around Naruto was very predatory. As the devilish version of Naruto started approaching Sasuke he unconsiously took step backwards. But Naruto still closed the distance between them easily. In a second he was nose to nose with a shocked Sasuke. Whose thought process has ceased for some reason. He could only feel fear and couldn't even move away from Naruto.

"What is it ,Sasuke?"-asked Naruto in a mocking tone tickling Sasuke's lips with his breathing."Feeling uncomfortable?"

Sasuke would have uttered some kind of answer if his mouth wouldn't have been filled with Naruto's tongue. Because ,however strange and unreal it was,that was what happened. Naruto has kissed Sasuke. The reciever in this activity was shocked and freaked beyond belief. He felt unfamiliar heat melting something in his head. The sudden weakness was the thing preventing Sasuke from prying Naruto off of him. He couldn't do anything. He just stood there feeling the intense heat radiating from Naruto and letting him explore every curve and spot in Sasuke's mouth. Although that "letting" was unwilling because Sasuke was like immobilized. When Naruto finally withdrew from Sasuke he was almost breathless. Sasuke was greedily inhaling air looking at Naruto disapprovingly. Naruto's appearence turned from demonic to animalistic. Suddenly he pushed Sasuke roughly and the boy fell on to the bed heavily. In a moment Naruto appeared on top of his companion. When his mouth once again descended upon Sasuke's he was kissing him more fiercly and more harshly. Sasuke almost choked on Naruto's tongue. This time he tried to stop this bizarrness and was intensely squirming in effort to free his body from under Naruto. But Naruto was holding him firmly in the bottom position. Eventually Sasuke stopped moving weakened by odd sick hotness and pain,which specifically intensified when Naruto started biting at his neck. The most terrible thing to Sasuke was his inability to stop this. All his strenght had simply disappeared ,god knows why. His mind was foggy,he barely realised that he was quietly pleading Naruto to stop. Which was pointless as Naruto seemed to be possessed or something. Sasuke was experiencing pure terror lying there hopelessly, being ravished by the person he trusted the most. Not that he had believed that that creature on top of him was Naruto. Sasuke had started to shake when he saw possessed Naruto taking a kunai out of it's holster. Smirking down at Sasuke the demon placed the kunai near Sasuke's neck and started to tear the collar of his shirt with it. The piece of clothing was ripped with kunai and with hands till it was nothing more than a pile of tatters. Sasuke's bare chest was now stained with blood from the wounds ,inflicted by kunai. He was still trembling from hopelessness and fear. Naruto seemed to be delighted by this and was now working Sasuke's pants undone. Sasuke knew what was coming next. He was desperately trying to move,to fight but with another wave of panic he realised that he couldn't. His body had broken into sweat. When Naruto had finally undressed him naked Sasuke was sick and barely alive from horror. He was just looking at Naruto with begging eyes but it was obvious that the red-eyed creature wouldn't stop. With gloating smile he removed his own pants and underpants and spread Sasuke's weakened legs. After a second the terrified boy felt this horrible act reach it's peak of horriblness. It hurt so much that Sasuke couldn't suppress his tears and cries. One more thrust and he screamed finally waking up.

Sasuke was lying on the mattress ,his eyes wide,panting and feeling like he was just about to throw up. He sat up trying to calm his stomach down.

"Sasuke?"-he heard Naruto's whispering voice. Small night lamp was turned on and Sasuke saw Naruto crawling from his mattress to him.

"You were just screaming."-the blond boy stated-"And you certainly aren't looking too good" -he took note of Sasuke's abnormal paleness and sweat all over him. He was shaking,too. And his eyes seemed to be teary.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Sasuke was still feeling sick and seeing Naruto just worsened that. The dream stood clear before his eyes. It was so awful that Sasuke almost wanted to cry.

"Yes"-his voice was very hoarse. He coughed when the content of his stomach threatened to escape through his mouth. Naruto was looking at him worriedly. He knew how torturous nightmares could be sometimes. There were times when he had them every night. He really honestly wanted to make Sasuke feel better. So he carefully placed a hand on Sasuke's trembling back. The boy seemed to tense and he hadn't even looked at Naruto. Naruto wasn't encouraged by this but he still completed the act of comfort by hugging his friend. Sasuke tensed even more. He suddenly felt guilty for dreaming something so terrible about Naruto. The warmth of his body felt somehow familiar and made Sasuke remember everything he loved about the person who was now hugging him. Naruto could be very rough ,sometimes even cruel with Sasuke. Not that Sasuke himself was any better. They could beat each other to a pulp and still know that they were the most important person to the other. So Sasuke let himself relax in Naruto's arms. He leaned into his shoulders and wraped his own arms around Naruto's back. Naruto smiled to himself feeling really content at that moment. Sasuke slowly stopped shaking and after enjoying Naruto's closeness for another few moments he withdrew from him. Naruto let go of him and looked intently at his friends face. He seemed to be satisfied with the expression on it so he smiled genially to Sasuke. Who answered with a smirk of his own.

"So,i guess we should get sleeping now. We have to continue our mission tommorow"-said Sasuke while returning in his lying position on the mattress.

Naruto smiled again and nodded. Before going back to sleep he had moved his mattress next to Sasuke's. Who was quite sure that now he would be able to sleep peacefully. But before falling asleep he watched Naruto thinking about stuff that caused his recent nightmare. For some reason a bunch of girls got the idea that Sasuke and Naruto were some kind of lovers. Do they really looked so close? Well,Sasuke actually didn't care a bit about what some stupid girls thought. But their gossip was affecting him however he tried to deny it. He just hoped that wouldn't ruin his friendship with Naruto. But it definetely didn't ruin that precise moment. Sasuke felt very good now,having Naruto near him. He smiled once more and slowly drifted off to ,this time ,dreamless sleep.


End file.
